Just an Urge
by ZeldaLinkWolflink
Summary: One-Shot Lemon! Roxas and Sora are both sexually frustrated. A few wet dreams later they wake up and realize they need relief. Rated M for a lemony reason! Wrote this for my best friend Nailzie! Hoped you liked!(x Reviews welcomed!


Just an Urge

Roxas checked his phone during the brief pause of the battle between Sora and himself in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Namine- I hope you're having fun at Sora's! Can't wait until our date tomorrow, it'll be nice to just have a day to ourselves.

Roxas let out a soft sigh as he bit his bottom lip.

"What's up Roxy?" Sora said, his concerned blue eyes stood out in his tanned face. Roxas smiled lightly at his flouncing spikes.

"It's Namine… now don't get me wrong, I love her but…" Roxas bit his bottom lip harder, his blue eyes thoughtful. He was seventeen years old, and he was sexually frustrated. He was almost eighteen and he hadn't been laid.

Sora sat back down next to Roxas after passing him the bag of chips he'd been up to get in the first place.

"But what, Roxas?" Sora narrowed his pretty blue eyes worriedly. Roxas studied those big, innocent eyes and those soft lips in a gentle pout. He had to hold himself back from ravishing those lips with his own…

_Wait… what?!_

Acting as if he hadn't been distracted by such thoughts, Roxas continued. "I'm almost eighteen and I haven't been laid. I know you're all innocent and shit, Sora, but I need some sex, and I need it soon. But Namine doesn't want to try until she's 'ready'…" Roxas ran a hand through his blonde spikes.

Sora nodded. "The same with Kairi…" Sora murmured, hoping Roxas didn't hear his confession.

Of course Roxas did, and was staring at Sora. "You're sexually frustrated as well? You, the innocent Sora I've grown up with?" Roxas teased lightly. Sora blushed and pushed Roxas' arm.

"Roxy stooooop! I'm going to bed!" Sora pouted. Roxas laughed as he turned off the Wii and followed Sora to the bed.

"I was kidding Sora!" Roxas laughed harder as the brunette hid under the blankets.

(A few hours later)

Roxas opened his eyes to the blue darkness of Sora's room. He had heard Sora calling his name, yanking Roxas out of, yet ANOTHER, wet dream. He ignored his visiting friend pushing at his shorts as he turned to Sora.

"Sora…?" Roxas whispered. Sora's only response was moving against the bed they were both in and letting out a slight moan. That's when Roxas realized Sora had grinded against the bed.

"Nghhh… mmmh… R-Roxas…" Sora moaned in his sleep, making Roxas's shorts so much more tighter.

Roxas wasn't gay, he wasn't totally into men. Sure, he might have been bi-curious, but hearing Sora moan his name was so hot… Roxas dug his nails into his waist as he rolled onto his back.

"Mgghh… R-Roxy p-please… want… more…" Sora moaned again, grinding himself against the bed again. Roxas groaned and rolled onto his side, feeling his dick get oh-so-more-hard. Namine didn't even cross Roxas' mind, he could only think about the cute, tiny, brunette moaning his name beside him.

"Sora wake up," Roxas whined, shaking Sora. Sora groaned then rolled over to look at Roxas.

"W-what…?" Sora said tiredly. A quick gasp and him scooting a bit away from Roxas showed he'd found his visitor.

"You were moaning in your sleep." Roxas growled quietly. He could practically see Sora's blush as he squirmed.

"I-I'm sorry… this is so embarrassing…" Sora whined. Roxas stared at Sora. He was so hard and was wanting the little brunette all over him.

"Sora… I think I can help us both…" Roxas whispered. Sora whimpered.

"How…?"

Roxas listened to his urges. "We both need relief…"

Sora nodded and Roxas continued, "Let's be friends with benefits… at least, just for tonight." Roxas expected Sora to be shocked, or say something. He expected a gasp or a complete denial, but Roxas didn't expect what he did next.

A blushing Sora was pressing his lips against Roxas', and Roxas growled, tugging the little brunette closer.

Sora was whimpering and Roxas rolled him on top, running his hands underneath Sora's shirt. Bit by bit, Roxas pushed Sora's shirt up his chest and back as their tongues played in each other's mouth. They finally broke the kiss so Roxas could pull off Sora's shirt who whimpered until Roxas took his shirt off too.

Sora smashed his lips against Roxas' and they were forcefully kissing again, Roxas winning the fight of dominance. Roxas bit and nibbled Sora's lips, making sure the little brunette was left whimpering and whining for more while pawing at Roxas' chest.

Roxas slid his hands down Sora's light abs to his waist. He let his fingers brush against Sora's bulge in his shorts. A moan of pleasure answered his touch and Sora started to grind himself against Roxas' own bulge. Roxas gasped into Sora's slow-responding mouth and yanked him hard against himself.

Soon Roxas and Sora were both naked.

Roxas was on top of Sora now, licking his nipples and all over Sora's chest and stomach. He led his hot mouth to Sora's waist then over his erection.

"O-oh! R-Roxas!" Sora gasped and Roxas licked over his slit lightly, causing another moan to come from Sora's lips. Roxas started to suck and tug at Sora's erection, pumping him with his hand and going faster.

"F-faster please! I… I want faster!" Sora whined. Roxas knew he was coming to his end and Roxas shoved Sora into his hot, wet mouth, making Sora end into his throat with a loud cry of, "Roxas!"

Sora whined and panted, as he weakly fell back into his mattress.

"You okay Sora?" Roxas grinned, licking his lips as he climbed on top of Sora and started to rub his erection against his tanned skin, making him hard all over again.

"I-I'm great!" Sora moaned, his back arching at Roxas' grinding.

"Good, I'm not done yet." Roxas grinned and Sora whimpered in want and Roxas continued grinding himself against Sora. Sora made short moans and incoherent sounds.

Roxas pressed two fingers against Sora's moaning mouth. "Suck." Sora submissively started to suck Roxas' fingers. He grinned and lifted one of Sora's legs to wrap around his waist. It was soon joined by Sora's other leg.

Roxas pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth and slowly slid one wet finger into Sora. He made a gasp at the new sensation, but was suddenly wanting more. Sora grinded down until Roxas added the other finger then scissored and thrusted into Sora's tight hole. Moans and grindings soon followed. Roxas smiled, sweating his need. He lined himself up with Sora and slowly started to push inside.

At first, Sora yipped in slight pain, but after he was stretched, Roxas started to move around to find his sweet spot. A moan of Roxas' name let him know when he hit it. After that, Roxas thrusted in and out of Sora, making sure to hit that spot over and over.

Sora was moaning loudly, mixing in with Roxas' softer moans. Roxas slammed himself over and over into Sora, as deep as he could. Then he started to pump Sora's throbbing erection and they were both on end. Nerves were almost reached, the ecstasy they were searching for was so close. A few more thrusts and pumps, and Sora and Roxas both flew over the edge in mind blowing conclusion.

They laid there panting. Both boys were covered in sweat, and Roxas had long ago pulled out of Sora. After a few more moments, Sora finally moved from his sleepy heaven.

"What made you do that?" Sora whispered sleepily.

"Just an urge." Roxas replied just as sleepily.


End file.
